honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - ReCore
ReCore is the 116th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure and platform video game ReCore. It was published on September 20, 2016. ReCore ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - ReCore on YouTube "From the creators of the hottest mess of 2016 comes another promising but ultimately disappointing action game, about good and bad robots fighting each other." '~ Honest Game Trailers - ReCore Script From the creators of the hottest mess of 2016 comes another promising but ultimately disappointing action game, about good and bad robots fighting each other. As Keji Inafune continues to play out his weird robot fetish in public ReCore On a desert planet in the far future -- that's basically the desert from Mad Max but with robots! -- one surviving human will rise to challenge her A.I. overlords and terraform the planet! And nothing will stop her -- except frustrating design, nightmarish load times and an ass load of bugs! Challenge the wasteland as Jewel, a brilliant mechanic marksman and sand world 'Sleeping Beauty, reawakened after almost a century to find her entire colony murdered by revolting robots -- which she takes pretty well considering almost all the humans are dead leaps high into the air. "Up and away!" ''Then join up with her only companions: artificial intelligences and colorful spheres with dude-bro names that you'll stuff into adorable robot shells and press into battle like giant metal '''Pokemon all in the name of collecting different spheres that you'll use to power the colony or something. In a storyline so barely present, you'll forget why you're doing anything at all an give into your animal urge to collect all the shiny things! Ooh! Actually, it kinda looks like s***! Blast your way through the desert using Jewel's cartoonish agility, rocket boots and helpful robot pals as you traverse the landscape of far Eden, a barren plain dotted with buildings and floating platforms with no other practical purpose than just being jumping puzzles. And take on legions of metal monstrosities by shooting them the same color they're glowing, then playing a fishing minigame to rip out their robo hearts, use their life energy to strengthen your minions and their parts to build new robot shells, in a gameplay loop that seems pretty engaging -- until you realize the stats are meaningless and the combat stays the same the whole way through. But really though, look how adorable Mac is! It was so worth that robot gonna die, wasn't it? dogs barks Prepare yourself for ReCore to take you on an emotional roller coaster as you call in love witht he game's snappy platforming, expensive over world filled with collectibles and tightly focused Zelda-ass dungeons. Then, just when it feels like the game's ramping up, run straight into the prism core gates, Mario 64 star doors that will make you scour the previous areas for cores to unlock new levels in the final dungeon. And you're forced to go through all the random unconnected dungeons to grind out more shiny s***, until you finally reach the top of the tower and defeat the boss -- then get treated to a thirty second cutscene, a tease for a sequel and get dumped back to the title screen! In the closest a video game can come to actually giving you blue balls. So strap on your rocket boots and get ready to reel in those balls and if you're expecting a modern Metroid or Mega Man successor, you might want to keep on waiting, because ReCore ''feels a lot less like that and more like a weird offshoot of ''Mega Man Legends, ''which we're never gonna get a real sequel to, are we? Starring Tapping Your Finger... Staring At the Wall... Taking A Piss... Making A Sandwich... Playing Other Video Games... Deep Existential Pondering... Doing Your Taxes... And Anything Else That Keeps You Awake While You Wait For This F!@kin Game To LOAD!!! for ''ReCore was 'ReMorse.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ReMorse Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second! You're telling me there are audio clips in this game entirely in gibberish?! What is the point of that? Are they just trying to piss me off?! Reception Honest Game Trailers - ReCore has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Jonathan Balofsky of Real Otaku Gamer wrote that Honest Game Trailers "point out many of the flaws and while making some nice comments, they really savage the game. From the visuals to the game design, nothing is safe, especially not the loading." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'RECORE – Honest Game Trailers (Smosh Games) ' - Real Otaku Game article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Platformers Category:Asobo Studio Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Comcept Category:Armature Studio Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Xbox Game Studios